Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39371777-20190516102854/@comment-26575165-20190517175741
La réponse a ce topic pour ma part est toute vu. Les empereurs sont rivaux, normal vu qu'ils sont ennemis en tant qu équipages différents, avec des objectifs propres, des collectifs différents. Tandis que la Marine joue dans la même équipe. Ça c est la base. Ensuite l efficacité du groupe amiraux part rapport au fait qu on imagine 3 empereur alliés : - l alliance des amiraux entre eux qui concrètement n existe pas, il n y a pas d' entre aide, c est chacun sa pomme. Qd akainu se prend le coup de BB, qui a vu aokiji ou kizaru bouger pr l aider,le venger etc ? D ailleurs au passage ça vient complètement mettre hors jeu le fait que BB a one shot akainu, kiza, ao savent très bien qu akainu va s en sortir. La seule alliance de ce genre dont on a connaissance, c est Garp et sengoku vs Shiki. Cette fausse équipe des amiraux se révèle d autant plus fausse quand on voit aokiji vs akainu, 2 justice très opposé. - Oda qui bride les amiraux selon des raisons logique : ne pas montrer le niveau max d un amiral car trop tôt, le fait que Marineford est blindé de marines (éveil, puissance max), par leur caractères (kizaru le flemmard qui se contente du minimum), aokiji qui reste un perso très posé, tout l inverse d un kaido. Même akainu n est pas un fonceur. En fait, les pirates sont largement plus dans la démonstration de force, le mouvement, là ou les amiraux c'est le contraire : leur justice a pour but de stabiliser le monde, la stabilité. En général, le travail d'équipe de la Marine est plus réfléchis, efficace Donc c est sûre, quand on additionne tout ça, on a une alliance Amiraux modéré et quand on assemble les empereurs non modéré, on croit que ce collectif est plus puissant. Mais la vérité, c est pas qu'il est plus puissant, c est qu'il est plus impressionnant. C est une impression car on a pas vu les amiraux a fond. Sauf que bon transformer un climat a vie, ça en dit long sur leur puissance (ce n est pas uniquement une question de fdd, mais d intensité de leur fdd dc puissance) ça + paysage transformé + durée du duel + éventuellement glace < magma + sbs kizaru > aokiji. Ça devient évident. Avec les amiraux, tout est dans la subtilité. Sbs tome 51 : : Are Kizaru and Akainu stronger even than Aokiji? P.N. Osumansan O: Hahh, hahh... Sorry for the late introduction. Hello. I'm the author, who got his Balls Flattened by a Reader... you can call me Balltender. But who cares! Here's a question...YIKES!! What the hell is THIS?! Kizaru?! Get outta here! I'm gonna have nightmares! Sorry P.N. Osumansan, Kizaru's already appeared! He'll show up in the next volume. Actually, you're not that far off, though. J espère que je vous apprends rien xp Conclusion ils ont jamais été a 100%, la seule fois c est punk hazard et on voit quedal. Cependant au vu de ce qu on sait, et avec l ensemble de petite choses qui s additionnent comme ça, fait que ça devient une évidence. Sachant qu avec le Sbs, est plutôt très fidèle au combat très très serré aokiji-akainu. De même que Oda a travers jinbei dit "c était un combat très serre. Jvois pas ce qui faut de plus pour enfin comprendre que les 2 amiraux étaient pratiquement aussi fort. Même après tout ça, j'en connais un qui me dit que c est parce que leurs pouvoirs s annulent ou qu ils ont joué a chat durant 10 jours :')) faut juste arrêter les blagues. Donc qd on me dit que kizaru est a fond, je rigole pas mal dans mon coin. Non kizaru est dans la tranche amiral, c est juste son caractère, sa volonté qui vient le brider